Pinkalicious
Pinkalicious & Peterrific is an American half-hour children's television program based on the Pinkalicious books by Victoria Kann and Elizabeth Kann. The program premiered on PBS Kids on February 19, 2018. The animated series is designed to encourage preschool-age children to explore the arts and develop their creativity. Each episode will include two 11 minute stories and live action. Plot Pinkalicious imagines creative possibilities everywhere she looks. Aimed at kids 3-5, Pinkalicious & Peterrific encourages viewers to engage in the creative arts and self-expression, including music, dance, theater and visual arts. Get creative with Pinkalicious, Peter and all their friends in Pinkville! Why It Rocks # Most of the time, this show is very faithful to the original books. # This show has a good mix of stories that are based on the books and original stories. # Compared to the books this show is based on, this show is much better in many aspects: ## When the show did an adaptation of the first ever book, when Pinkalicious turns red, she eats vegetables with delight instead of disgust. ## Peter isn't a bratty, annoying little brother anymore, and he is now a good little brother to Pinkalicious. ## This show has good morals, unlike the books which taught readers that you should mope around when you get bullied and that vegetables are yucky. # Simple, yet adorable character designs. # Despite being based off of a girl-oriented book franchise, and the amount of pink in this show, this show makes somewhat of an attempt to be gender neutral by putting slightly more focus on Peter. # Very educational, as it teaches viewers about using your creativity to solve problems and about the visual arts, music, dance, theatre, etc. # Despite the writing being saccharine, there are some funny one-liners such as "...I don't even wanna ask". # It contains some deep lessons not found in most mainstream preschool shows such as "Not everyone is going to have the same opinion as you", and "Just because something is popular doesn't mean it's good", both from the episode "Glitterizer". # Beautiful, fluid animation. # It mixes slice-of-life aspects and fantasy elements (such as plants that grow when you sing to them) very well. # Pinkalicious, Peter, Rafael, Jasmine, and Kendra are all very likable characters in their own right. # The soundtrack is both catchy and beautiful, including the theme song, "Music to Me", "The Pinkville Pinkstep", and "I Got the Blues". # Pinkalicious and Peter have a great chemistry and their interactions are cute. # Subverts some common tropes. For example, the character Mr. Crunk looks like a typical grumpy old man, but he's actually a helpful guy who knows how to knit and make silly sounds. # Like Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, the artstyle is very creative and uses amazing collage art. Bad Qualities # They say the word "pink" a bit too much in this show, despite the show's attempts to be be gender neutral. If you had a beer shot everytime they say "pink", you would die (or at least severely harm your liver). # The writing is a bit cheesy. # Some episodes are boring like "Above the Clouds". Category:2010's Programs Category:Kids' Shows Category:Animation Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Edutainment Shows Category:Musical Shows Category:Preschool TV Shows Category:Based on Books Category:Cartoons Category:American Shows Category:PBS shows Category:Niche Audience Shows